


Fallen Angels X Heavenly Demons (ENG)

by LissyGudiya



Category: Fallen Angels X Heavenly Demons
Genre: Based on the poem Fallen Angel Knight, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: Set in an dystopian environment between heaven and hell, a life for the fallen angels and the heavenly demons were peaceful yet rarely chaotic. A heavenly demon princess named Rosangel falls her eyes upon a fallen angel knight Lilith, which blossomed from long distance love to a person to person interaction with each other. In a dark day, their love started to shatter as chaos was unleashed upon the peaceful realm. The culprit was none other Professor Drakul, whom was a hybrid of a demon and an angel. With the princess blamed for the evil professor's doing, her knight lover Lilith left Rosangel to cry and to suffer from her own insanity. It caused her to grieve for her lover as a sign of hope that she will return and to plan on a mission to win back the knight's dark heart as an act of revenge on the professor for framing her of his wrongdoings with the realm itself.





	

Princess Rosangel fell on her knees as she dropped her dagger and cried while covering her ivory face.

"Lilith," said Rosangel, "Please understand me. You wouldn't like me crying, don't you?"

Lilith replied, "Rosangel, I don't mind you seeing you cry. I even started to understand you. Why wouldn't I decided to understand you and see you cry?"

The princess had her own face drenched from her tears that came from her eyes. Even her own dress that her brother Prince Angelo made for her in combat was rarely wet from her tears. The knight knelt down next to Rosangel and pulled out a handkerchief to dry her eyes.

The princess told her, "You made me absolutely worried. I really don't want you to get hurt. If you get hurt, so will I to myself. If you don't get hurt, so won't I to myself."

The knight let out a quiet sigh and responded, "Please, Rosangel. Please don't harm yourself. I don't want you to die."

Rosangel spoke softly, "Lilith. I just..."

"I know," Lilith said, "I know. You are not your own burden."

* * *

 

_Seeing the one I love_   
_Brings me pain to my soul_   
_Like a princess seeing her knight_   
_The princess is struck with pain_   
_Sadly the knight never cared_   
_The knight left the princess a scar_

_With the fire burning blue_   
_It makes me experience my past_   
_With a traumatized memory_   
_That is from my childhood_   
_With the red ice melting_   
_It makes me ache with angst_   
_While I keep on shedding a tear_   
_As I live with my own fear of myself_

_The nightmares are a living hell for us_   
_Over a year, I’ve seen so many tragedies_   
_I wish that these nightmares must end_   
_I see the stars to be vanishing away_   
_It feels like I am isolated by the world_   
_It’s unknown if the world understands my pain_

_With the fire burning blue_   
_I feel my hope and humanity draining away_   
_Like the wax of the candle_   
_I am melting since I’m near the flame_   
_With the red ice melting_   
_I wish my nightmare would forever end_   
_Luckily, it is fading away_   
_It feels like that if a curse is lifted_

_Every time I think of you_   
_I would cry about you until I stop_   
_Every time I think of you_   
_It will make my heart go to ache_   
_Every time I think of you_   
_I begin to wish that I’m not afraid of you_

_I think of you that if you were a knight_   
_A knight who wouldn’t understand someone’s pain_   
_Someone’s pain such as my very own_

_I dreamed of you begin a knight_   
_You came to me when I was crying_   
_A knight that’s pulling me away from my own sadness_

_I see you as a fallen angel knight_   
_I don’t see you as a burden_   
_I am my own burden_

_Someday you’ll understand me_

* * *

Thank you for reading my prologue chapter. See you guys in the first chapter. Bye bye! :)

 


End file.
